Sing Me To Sleep
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic! To the lyrics "Asleep"/"Sing Me To Sleep" by "Emily Browning."  Snape's slipping away, but does his death bring more happiness than grievances? Finally, does Snape find peace in his torn life?


**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Asleep" in any way.****All****credit****goes to****J. K. Rowling and Emily Browning.)**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

_Sing me to sleep__  
><em>_Sing me to sleep__  
><em>_I'm tired and I__  
><em>_I want to go to bed_

Nagini pulled away after her master, leaving a bloody, dying figure on the floor.

The man, dressed in Black robes, breathed in and out shallowly, his life slowly slipping away. He, however, knew there was something far too important to do before his life slipped away completely.

As if his thoughts had been heard, Harry appeared just inches in front of Snape, his green eyes boring into his black eyes.

His torn thoughts were suddenly at rest, as he stared into the green depths of his almost lover. Snape's fight was a losing battle; he could feel himself slipping further away.

_Sing me to sleep__  
><em>_Sing me to sleep__  
><em>_And then leave me alone__  
><em>_Don't try to wake me in the morning__  
><em>_'Cause I will be gone__  
><em>_Don't feel bad for me__  
><em>_I want you to know__  
><em>_Deep in the cell of my heart__  
><em>_I will feel so glad to go_

Silvery blue substance was escaping from his mouth, ears and eyes, and although he and Harry knew what it was, the boy he sought comfort in in his last moments, looked frightfully panicked.

The slit in his throat made it hard to communicate his last wishes. The raspy, breathed words were barely caught by his witnesses. "Take…it…Take…it..."

The young, brown haired man, so like James, floundered around, until one of his coolheaded friends offered him a flask from what appeared to be from nowhere.

With Lily's compassion, Harry softly collected the trickling memories from his head master. His emerald eyes brimmed with tears.

_Sing me to sleep__  
><em>_Sing me to sleep__  
><em>_I don't want to wake up__  
><em>_On my own anymore_

Snape could feel the darkness of unconsciousness trying to claim him. He battled against it, his eyes urgently searching for his one love through the boy who was crouched down in front of him.

The eyes of a girl he knew a long time ago. The eyes of his best friend, his heart's keeper.

The eyes of Lily Evans._  
><em>

_Sing to me__  
><em>_Sing to me__  
><em>_I don't want to wake up__  
><em>_On my own anymore_

With his last ounce of strength, only three words whispered through the cold air."Look…at…me…"

Harry, the boy so like his Father in appearance, but identical to his mother in feeling, looked at the dying man on the floor.

Their eyes locked, and for the final time, Snape gazed into the eyes of his forbidden love.

_Don't feel bad for me__  
><em>_I want you to know__  
><em>_Deep in the cell of my heart__  
><em>_I really want to go_

A small but soft smile graced his lips as he lost himself in her eyes, his consciousness fading into nothingness.

His soul left his body as the first warm, salty tears of the boy above him landed on his pale, white cheek.

_There is another world__  
><em>_There is a better world__  
><em>_Well, there must be__  
><em>_Well, there must be__  
><em>_Well, there must be__  
><em>_Well, there must be__  
><em>_Well..._

Death wasn't painful or scary like people had claimed it to be. Instead, Snape felt at peace as he let the darkness consume him.

Others believed that after death, we either faced Heaven or Hell, about this, they were right. He awoke a new person, although the brightness momentarily blinded him. His eyes held a new spark of life and his features were finally allowed to become much softer than what he allowed in the past.

Snape's uncertainties were replaced with solutions as a figure, not yet identified, offered him its hand in the brightness of what he assumed was heaven.

He gladly took it, savouring the soft feeling of the person's skin underneath his. It had been so, so long, since any tender touch was given directly to him.

The fingers curled around his hand, tugging his arm slightly and urging him up.

He finally summoned enough courage to look up at the hand that held his.

His eyes found what he thought could never be possible; red ringlets flowed over the woman's shoulders, and large green eyes locked with his.

"Lily," he breathed.

The woman smiled, squeezing his hand, whispering her reply.

"Thank you for everything." 

_Bye, bye__  
><em>_Bye, bye__  
><em>_Bye..._

Snape's mouth was still slightly agape as Lily led him into his new world, where finally, even James, had found peace in Snape.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this moment, and yet now, he felt complete.

His life had ended in tragic circumstances, and now, through that, he was able to correct any faults made while he was living.

He was home, he was free.

He is Severus Snape.

**A/N – One-shot! I've just heard this song and I thought it would go so well with Snape's character and death scene.**

**I felt as though when he did die, he would've met Lily in his afterlife, as she was too important for him to lose completely.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! If you did, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
